


He Likes Them Pretty

by User_name_330



Series: How Billy and Steve should have met [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Active Imagination, Billy likes pretty things, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Billy, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_name_330/pseuds/User_name_330
Summary: Billy's having a bad day, put a pretty brunette might just change that.





	He Likes Them Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is Billy's POV of chapter one from You're Really Pretty. I strongly suggest reading that first (or at least the first chapter) so it'll make more sense. Or not, you lil rebel, you!
> 
> Feedback and comments welcomed and greatly appreciated.

Billy was lost, both figuratively and literally. He was lost in a world of depression and anger ever since his dad and step-mom announced their big move. It would be a great new start for their new mixed family, they had said. And a good opportunity for Billy to start fresh and learn some “respect and responsibility”, he’s dad would add with a stern glare his way. Billy knew what he meant; that maybe living out in the middle of fucking nowhere, there wouldn’t be any homo temptation for his faggot son. 

            Billy wasn’t even total gay, he mused to himself with a dry, angry laugh. He still liked fucking around with girls. But he loved boys. He was always drawn to the pretty boys, they offered the same cute, softness of a girl, but _hard_ in all the right places. But that was all behind him in California. Now he was stuck in fucking Indiana and that turned his self-pity into full blown rage. 

            He shifted gears, punching the accelerator and sending the vibrant blue Camaro careening through another curve. This was why he was literally lost. He took off from Hawkins, his new hometown, over an hour ago and now had no clue where he was. He had gotten off the interstate, wanting to pushes his baby to her limits, hear her roar among the empty fields and trees that lined the road. But now he didn’t know how to get “home”. He knew he would get an ass kicking when he finally did manage to make his way back. 

            He pulled into a small town, think it would be his best bet to stop for directions and hurry the fuck back. He scoffed to himself as he turned down Main Street. ‘God, please don’t let all of Indiana be like this.’ He thought as he passed a diner, which presumably served only greasy, indigestible food. Small shops and shabby businesses lined the rest of the road. ‘If so, I’m really going to lose my damn mind.’ He flipped a cigarette between his lips, lighting it and pulling a long satisfying drag from it. 

            Billy spotted a girl about his age walking down the street, her long legs moving awkwardly as she fussed with her purse. While he preferred pretty boys, that didn’t mean Billy had low standards for girls. In fact, they had to be downright gorgeous to get his approval. He had convinced himself all the girls in Indiana must be total cows, but that didn’t stop Billy from glancing at her as he drove by. At that same moment the girl whipped her head around, most likely startled by his screeching music and rumbling engine. They made eye contact briefly. She had big, beautiful brown eyes. Billy’s mouth fell open, dropping the cigarette into his lap. “Shit.” He exclaimed digging the cigarette out before burning his dick. He accidentally hit the gas again, speeding away from the girl. 

            Without thinking, he pulled a sloppy U-turn. He cut off another car and smirked wickedly as the other driver honked and flipped him off. Parking, he tried to compose himself. Those eyes burned into his mind. They reminded him of a deer caught in his headlights; innocent and scared, debating between fleeing and letting the speeding vehicle take her. Billy looked back at the sidewalk. The girl was gone. He smiled wolfishly into the rear view mirror as he checked his appearance. It was a good thing he liked a chase.

            Billy peered into a couple shops when he finally spotting the pink of the girl’s sweater in a record shop. He adjusted himself one last time, making sure enough of his chest was exposed before pushing the door open. The bell chimed and the store clerk looked up from his hunting magazine. He eyed Billy suspiciously but asked, “anything I can help you with?” 

            “Just browsing.” Billy replied harshly. ‘He probably thinks I’m going to steal something.’ Billy thought. Any other day he might be right. But today he was on his own hunt. 

            Billy walked slowly around the shop, chancing sideways glances at the girl seemingly hiding in the back. She was tall, just a few inches shorter than himself. Billy didn’t mind, he like her long limbs. He thought how sexy those stockings clad legs would look wrapped around his waist. How he’d push that plaid skirt up, revealing her panties (‘what color were they, black lace? White cotton?’). Billy’s fingers twitched as he thought about pushing into her warm, wet pussy, she’d feel so good wrapped around his cock.

            He’d kiss her milky, white skin, sucking on perky, hard nipples. Billy could tell even under the large sweater she was tiny. He usually preferred bigger breast, but this could be a nice change. He could probably fit a whole breast in his mouth, which turned him on even more. He really liked her hair. He always had a thing for brunettes, and her’s was long and easy to pull. When he got closer he could see the pink of the girl’s lips. He thought of all the sounds he would milk from her. The moans and whimpers as he fucked her quick, then slow, then quick again. How she’d scream his name, clamping down on his cock as she orgasmed. Billy had to stop himself before he sported full chub in the middle of the store. 

            He made his way to the aisle facing the girl. She was looking down at a record, her brow slightly furrowed. When she looked up she let out a small gasp from her full lips. Billy couldn’t help but smirk; he had that effect of woman. 

            He gave himself a pep talk as he rounded the corner to stand next to the girl. ‘Here we go, Hargrove. Take it easy, slow. We don’t want to scare her away.’ He didn’t miss how wonderful and inviting she smelled. “Hey.” He said as casually as he could.

            “Hi.” The girl said softly. 

            “I saw you outside. My name’s Billy.” He wanted to smack himself. ‘Jesus, smooth, Hargrove! I sound like a stocker.’ He chastised himself. When she didn’t respond, he figured he had one last chance for casual before she’d scream ‘Stranger Danger’ and run from the shop. “Are you looking for some new music?”  Billy nearly banged his head against the shelf. ‘How’d I ever get laid?’ He thought of his poor attempt at flirting. 

            Thankfully the girl responded this time with a slight laugh. “No, I’m in the market for some shoes.” She quipped. Billy caught her wide eyed expression, surprised at her own sarcasm. He smiled, at least they both suck at flirting. But he saw an opening and took it. 

            “Yeah, I’d say you could use some.” He reached out grabbing the record from the girl’s hands, accidentally brushing her fingers with his. The blush across her cheeks was tantalizing. “And better taste in music.” He waved the Wham! record with a wide smile. 

            The girl rolled her eyes while turning to better face him. Billy took it as a good sign. “It’s probably still better than that garbage you were listening to.” He noticed how she nervous tugged at the hem of her pink sweater. The thing was so big that the neck slipped to one side. Exposing her creamy skin and the contrasting black lace of her bra strap. It distracted him for a moment before he registered what she said.

            “So you did notice me.” 

            The girl seemed to contemplate her response. She finally gave him a coy smile and said with a light laugh, “how could I not? I’m pretty sure the whole state of Indiana could hear you.”

            “You don’t like Slayer?”

            She shrugged, “never heard of ‘em.” She pushed some of her chestnut hair forward, as if to cover the blush that spread from her cheeks toward her neck. Billy like the shyness, it was something the woman back in California didn’t often employ. It was endearing and cute. He stepped around the girl and she angled her body to face him again. She now stood with her back to the shelf. He could very easily push her up against it. Kiss her until that blush was plastered all over her body. But no, he didn’t want to scare this doe-eyed girl off. ‘Easy does it.’ He told himself.

            “Do you want to listen to them sometime? We could go for a ride. I’m new around here, maybe you could show me around.”

            The girl stutter stepped back, Billy crowded her again. They were too close for just a casual conversation, but Billy pressed on. ‘Time to go in for the kill.’ He gave a wolfish grin, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. He watched the girl’s eyes go wide as her blush deeper. ‘Got her.’ He reached forward, brushing some hair away to better look that the girl’s pretty, shocked face. 

            But this time it was Billy who stood in wide-eyed surprise. ‘Oh, it’s a boy.’ Billy had to give him credit, he had done a decent job with the clothes and hair (‘I wonder what his natural hair looks like’). But from the jaw line and now obvious adam’s apple, it was definitely a guy. All the thoughts Billy had before changed. He would bend the other boy over instead. How Billy would spread him open, fucking his puckering hole. How the other boy’s cock would bounce under the skirt, helpless against Billy pounding into him. How his pale skin would feel, as Billy ran his hands under the pink sweater. He’d pinch and play with the nipples beneath. And that mouth, those pink slightly parted lips. Billy could almost hear the sounds the boy would make. All the panting and moaning. How he would scream Billy’s name as he came untouched. 

            The horrified look on the other boy’s face pulled Billy from his fantasy. Billy knew how dangerous this secret was. The brunette probably hoped he hadn’t figured it out. So Billy quickly said the first thing he could think, trying to reassure the other boy his secret was safe without actually saying it. “Wow, you’re really pretty.” The other boy’s breath hitched and Billy swore he saw the corners of his mouth twitch up. 

            A shout broke the trance between them. The store clerk was yelling something about making out. Billy didn’t listen as he bent to pick up the records the other boy had knocked down when he jumped in surprise. Billy shoved them at the asshole clerk while growling, “thanks, dickhead.” 

            The “girl” was out of the shop and down the sidewalk when Billy finally caught up. He was intrigued. He didn’t think he’d find someone like that in small town Indiana, and wasn’t about to waste the miracle of not only finding another guy like him, but a pretty one at that. 

            “I have to go.” The other boy sounded like he might cry and refused to face him. 

            No longer on the hunt, Billy dropped the badass Cali-boy persona and soften his voice. He could be quite sweet when he wanted to, and he really want to this time. He said as much to the brunette.

            “Why? You don’t even know me.” 

            “But I’d like to.” Billy felt electricity where he touched the other boy, running the pad of his thumb along the inside of his wrist. He thought he sounded like a dope when he asked the boy out. 

            He held his breath until the brunette responded, “I’ll think about it.” 

            He couldn’t contain his smile. “I’ll be waiting at the diner down the street.” He stroked the other’s wrist one last time before releasing it. The boy was halfway down the street before something dawned on him. “Can I at least get your name?” He shouted. 

            The boy paused before shooting a glance over his shoulder. “Stacy. My name’s Stacy.” He said in a false feminine voice, a slight blush still in his cheeks.

            Billy laughed and licked his bottom lip again. “Stacy. It’s a date than.” 

            He watched the pretty girl in the too large sweater and legs that when on for miles walk away and around the corner. Maybe he’d like Indiana after all.


End file.
